


皮格马利翁

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 基于122的摸鱼，艹乂亻人匕的道中空间群聊记录。其实是想写尤妹 ∠( ᐛ 」∠)_艾伦与始祖尤弥尔，非cp向





	皮格马利翁

（一片广袤无垠的沙漠。沙子仿佛正发着莹光。同样广袤无垠的天空黑暗，没有一颗星。沙漠中央有一颗巨大的光树，树上枝桠繁茂，往天空延伸开去宛如一条银河。在银河的九条主要悬臂之一的末端，延伸出一道树枝。如同人们有时候会在树上挂上祈福风铃，这根发光的树枝上挂着一些人体部件。它们周围欢快地飘浮着许多红色的小液滴。） 

**左小臂** 她又来了。

**牙齿甲** 在哪呢？

**左小臂** 地平线那里，我好像看到她的影子。

**左小腿** 我没看见。

**左小臂** 再看看，她会过来的。 

**牙齿乙** 你又在说胡话了。

**右小腿** 唉，我宁愿你说的是真的。呆在这里太久了，无聊得很，希望她再过来一趟。

**双腿** 你总是这么说，我一次都没见有人。

**左小臂** 那是因为你来得太晚，没有见识。再说，你总该见过她一次吧？是她把你带来挂在这里的。

**双腿** 我不记得。

**牙齿甲** 你是为什么来到这里的？

**双腿** 我已经说过上百遍了。

**左小臂** 再说一遍嘛，解解闷。

**双腿** 你干嘛不说一遍自己的身世呢？非要问我？

**左小臂** 我才是已经说了有上千遍了，不过实在闷得很，我也不介意再说一遍：当时他爬进巨人的嘴里把他那个金发的朋友救出来，然后自己没来得及出来，巨人一合嘴，咔嚓，我来到了这里。她照着我的样子用沙子捏出一个一样的，然后爬上树，把我挂到这里。就这么简单，好不好？不过我还不是资历最老的，最老的是我旁边这位右小腿。它是他初阵的时候被巨人咬掉的。

**右小腿** ……别说了吧，怪丢人的。

**牙齿甲** 接着是我，是在一个审判庭上被一个矮个子的男人踹出来的。还有好多鼻血，喏，它们在我旁边漂浮。她用沙子捏成我的形状，然后把我送到这里。可惜，我没听到审判的结果。

**一对手臂** 审判结果我们早和你说了十万遍了。

**牙齿甲** 可我没能听到。

**一对手臂** 那怪得了谁？你怎么不再长得坚固一点呢？

**双腿** 你们为什么这么暴躁？

**右小腿** 因为它们是被以为是朋友的人所变的巨人咬下。

**一对手臂** 那两个可憎的背叛者……总有一天，要让他们尝到最痛苦的死……

**灰瞳的眼球** ……呵。

**面部肌肉** 我呢，平平无奇，巨人实验时从他脸上扯下来的。

**牙齿乙** 我也是被同一个人踹出来，在一个房顶上。

**左小腿** ……

**右小腿** 该你了。你虽是我的另一边对称，长得却很不一样，比我要老成许多。也难怪嘛，毕竟他长大了四岁。

**灰瞳的眼球** 我们是他自己砍下来、挖出来的。

**面部肌肉** 真令人同情。

**灰瞳的眼球** 不必。我同情我那完好的同胞兄弟。从后来者告诉我的事情来看，它不得不看到许多不想看到的画面。

**双腿** ……然后就是我。被来自马莱的巨人咬断。那一下很险，但他还是躲过去了，只是没了我罢了。我想他能对付过去。她很快就捏了新的。

**灰瞳的眼球** 等一等，我想你们说得没错，她是在朝这里走来。看那边。

**左小臂** 哇！

（从沙漠的另一边，一位矮小的女孩慢慢走来。她一手提着水桶，一手在胸前捧着什么东西，从这个距离看不清那是什么。她走得很慢。）

**右小腿** 以往她是将我放在那个空桶里带来的，我从没见她用手捧着新的零件。我是这里资历最老的零件，你们所有人到来时我都看见了，大家都在桶里。

**左小腿** 也许零件太大了，桶放不下。

**右小腿** 那个桶没有空间这个概念，不会有放不下的东西。

**牙齿甲** 那到底是为什么呢？

（女孩径直走向这根树枝正下方。但太高了，还是看不清她捧着的是什么。她将那个东西放在附近的沙地上，暂且不去理会它；她坐下来，开始堆一条长长的沙子）

**双腿** 她在做什么？ 

**牙齿乙** 做她一贯会做的事，你不知道吗？

**双腿** 我不知道。我是被偷袭才死掉的……我来这里的时候太生气了，什么都没心思注意。

**左小臂** 她在做阶梯，或者绳索。用地面上这些永远不会减少的沙子，她的桶里会自动涌出水。她要上到这里来，然后把新的零件挂上来。

**双腿** 那需要很久吧。

**左小臂** 是啊，需要几年吧。但是在这个地方没有时间的概念。对于我们来说呢，接下来的几年时间起码可以看她劳作了。比无所事事要好一点。

（众零件沉默下来。坐标之树的枝叉往天幕的四面八方延展而去，像发光沾露的蛛网。枝叉又分出新的枝叉，仿佛没有穷尽一样。再低头的时候，能看见地面上伸起了一截绳梯，泛着大理石般的光，又像自己在发光。它像不受重力支配一般，稳稳地用细细地绳索支撑自己。它已有山丘般的高度，但距离这个枝叉还是太远。少女正在把新的沙子堆上绳梯的顶端。她不厌其烦地爬下去，用桶装满沙子，再爬到顶端，捏出一两级新的阶梯，然后再爬下去装沙子。）

**左小臂** 我改主意了。我不想看她在这里了。

**左小腿** 你真是事多。

**灰瞳的眼球** 我明白是为什么。

**双腿** 我们都明白。我们毕竟都来自同一个人的身体。

**灰瞳的眼球** 她像这样无休止地劳动，看起来太悲哀了。

**双臂 ** 像个奴隶。

**牙齿甲** 也许她只是个幻影。

**面部肌肉** 也许她没有感觉。

**左小腿** 也许不是。

**牙齿甲** 谁知道呢。

**牙齿乙** 他可能知道。我们毕竟只是肢体的零件，我们的知识太有限了。要是她这次来，是把大脑运来就好了。大脑知道他的全部，大脑就是他。到时候可以给我们好好讲讲。

**右小腿** ……大脑……那不就是死了吗？

**牙齿乙** 不啊，我见过的，有一个巨人被雷枪炸飞了半个脑袋，但因为及时转移了意识，还是活下来了。或许那半个脑袋就在那边挂着吧。（期待地望了望远方天空的另一根悬臂）真

羡慕那边的枝条。

（沉默。绳梯又变长了许多。）

**灰瞳的眼球** 我觉得……她这次仿佛与以往不同。

**面部肌肉** 喔？

**灰瞳的眼球** 她的脸。

**牙齿甲** 我看不清。

**右小腿** 只有你能看清，因为你是眼睛。说说吧，她的脸怎么了？

**灰瞳的眼球** 她在哭。

（所有零件仿佛随风摇摆起来，尽管这里没有风。）

**左小臂** 不可能！

**双腿** 你再看看？

**灰瞳的眼球** 她的脸上有几个裂口。其中最大的两个裂口里嵌着两个我的同类。从这裂口里有透明的液体流出，顺着她的脸往下滴落，有一些落到那个桶里。这种行为被称作“哭”，我没弄错吧？

**右小腿** （迟疑）是这样没错，但……

**双臂** 她不会哭。

**灰瞳的眼球** 哼，也有人说我不会哭呢。虽然当他亲手杀死我的时候，包裹我的液体只有红色的——就是现在环绕我的这些——没有透明的，但我毕竟是他用了很久的老零件，以前很多次被透明的液体包围。

**双臂** 这不一样。

**牙齿甲** 她只是个幻影。

**面部肌肉** 她没有感觉。

**左小腿** 她不是。

**牙齿甲** 谁知道呢。

**牙齿乙** 要是大脑在就好了。

**灰瞳的眼球** 现在她又上来了，我要仔细地看一看。

**面部肌肉** 怎么样？

**灰瞳的眼球** 她在笑。

**左小臂** 哈！

**双臂** 你刚刚还在说她在哭。

**灰瞳的眼球** 她抿着嘴唇，嘴角向上提，那两个包裹着我同类的裂口眯起来。这种行为被称作“笑”，我没弄错吧？

**面部肌肉** ……可能吧。

**灰瞳的眼球** 但那两个裂口里仍然有透明的液体滴落到桶里。它们在坐标树的光芒之下像白色的小珍珠。

**双臂** 可她不会哭。

**右小腿** 也不会笑。

**左小臂** 她只是个幻影。

**牙齿甲** 她没有感觉。

**双腿** 她不是。

**牙齿乙** 要是大脑在就好了。

**灰瞳的眼球** 大脑看来很快就会在了。

（零件们再次晃动、惊呼起来。）

**灰瞳的眼球** 绳梯发的光照亮了她放在底下的东西，我看见那是一个头颅。被长长的黑发包裹着，面部朝上。啊，他带着她当时给他捏的新的眼球……那两个裂口都是满的。然而它们都没有神采了，呆滞地盯着天空。他的脸很完整，但是脖子那里断裂了，露出了血污和肌肉。

**牙齿乙** 脖子？！那不就要死了吗？

**灰瞳的眼球** 我看不清，真的离得太远了，而且他的头发把那里挡住了。

**双臂** 既然你承认你其实看不清——

**灰瞳的眼球** 但是当她爬上来的时候，我是能看清楚她的。

**左小腿** 他没有死，不然这条悬臂后面会长出新的树杈……

（过了很长很长的时间。绳梯渐渐靠近这根树枝了。零件们仿佛从梦中苏醒过来，屏息凝神。）

**右小腿** （悄声）她要来了。

**左小臂** （悄声）只差最后一趟了。她下一次上来的时候，就会把那颗头带上来了。

**灰瞳的眼球** 可她没有带上来。

**牙齿甲** 什么？

**灰瞳的眼球** 她在一级一级爬这无尽的绳梯，它的末端已经悬到了我们跟前，但她依然像每一次攀爬一样，只把木桶吊在手臂上，孤身一人攀爬。而头颅还在沙地上。

**双臂** 你再——

**灰瞳的眼球** （不耐烦地）我看清了，它就在沙地上。

（所有零件沉默下来。过了很久很久，女孩终于爬到绳梯的顶端。现在即使是最小的零件也能看见，她确实在笑，同时流着眼泪。她的眼睛不再蒙着灰白的阴翳，而是熠熠生辉的。她来到绳梯顶端，接着像采摘果实一般，将右小腿摘下来。它化为沙子落入桶中。接着她摘下左小臂，它也同样化为沙子落入桶中。牙齿，双臂，面部肌肉，另一颗牙齿，左小腿，左眼，双腿。在周围飘浮的那些红色液体变成透明的水，也落入她的桶中。她开始向下爬去，认真小心，近乎虔诚地爬下去。

到了地面上。此时，再抬头看那根高耸的枝叉，它已经变得像星河一样遥不可及了。）

**头颅** ……。

**头颅** 让你费心了。

（女孩摇了摇头。她坐下来，从桶中取出曾为骨肉的沙子，混着曾为鲜血的清水，为那颗头颅捏起身体来。她慢慢地捏着，在世界树的光辉下。绳梯渐渐不再高耸洁白。它身上渐渐出现风化的痕迹，接着，在某一个时刻无声地断裂，化作沙子，重新落回地面。女孩专注于自己的工作，甚至都没看一样那通天梯的坠落。

终于，很久很久以后，身体捏完了。曾为骨肉血液的沙子再度变为骨肉血液。黑发的青年从沙地上站起身。）

**黑发青年** ……。 

**黑发青年** 谢谢你为我做的一切，尤弥尔。谢谢你答应再一次修复我的身体。

**黑发青年** 为我和……那棵树上的每个人。一定花了很久的时间吧。一直……独自一人，在这个地方……

**尤弥尔** ……

（女孩静默不语。）

**黑发青年** 从今以后，如果你不想，你就可以不做。如果想离开这里，你就可以离开。你已经……自由了。

（女孩点点头，一滴泪无声地流下。但这就是最后一滴了。）

**黑发青年** 那么……我就要回到我的那个世界去了。也许我们还能相见，但不会是现在这样。

（女孩再次点头。青年犹豫了一下，突然，女孩走向他，拥抱了他。青年也用手臂环绕她。过了一会，她松开。她对青年轻轻地挥挥手。接着，女孩的身影和青年的身影都消失了。树枝上悬挂着的吵吵嚷嚷地零件现在也不在了，永恒的沙漠中，坐标之树静静地发着光。）

END


End file.
